tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Fighting in the Streets
Log Title: Fighting in the Streets Characters: Banshee, Bludgeon, Dust Devil, Knightmare, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: July 13, 2018 TP: Valvolux TP Summary: Autobots, Decepticons, and the Dominicon leader face each other during Valvolux's siege Category:2018 Category:Logs ''As logged by '' Scales Log session starting at 20:11:13 on Friday, 13 July 2018. Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron Once a burgeoning manufacturing area known for its custom regulators, this industrial sector has seen some of the most violent fighting in the long and bitter wars. Its hollowed-out factories and shattered roadways display the scars of millenia of conflict. The Cybertronian Ministry of Energy and Nutrition lies in ruins, long ago picked clean by scavengers. While much of Cybertron is witnessing a new reawakening, Valvolux has yet to fully recover. Scales probably shouldn't be so far out from the Autobot base. She had a thought, she made it out safely, she got some time alone and found some interesting things... and now it's time to get back. Through the streets. Without running into any Decepticons. She peers out of her hiding place, looking both ways, then darts to the next bit of shadow, a flash of shiny green in the dim city. City fighting in Valvolux was not prime territory for the legions of Seekers. At best, they would bomb a city into neutrinos, but Valvolux had promise, and could not be so readily destroyed. In matters such as these, it is the Infantry that is needed to take and hold, and in that regard, there are few better than the skull-faced warrior Bludgeon. The mech was on the hunt, seeking Autobots to stalk and dispatch with contempt. His blade sheathed, he pauses on one of the main streets. The warrior kneels, observing the small puddle of Energon. He dips two fingers into it, testing its viscosity. A rumble emenates from him as he ponders what to make of it. Dust Devil is busy avoiding the chain of command bots and trying to enjoy some time with his partner in crime Tracker. They silently play a game of tag out in the quieter ruins of the city, practicing the skills that will protect them hopefully from cons later in missions. He doesn't realize that other wayward souls have snuck out and is oblivious to any impending doom. GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Scales looks for her next hidey-hole. Okay, over there... always line up where you're going before you run, right? She looks around, to see if any Decepticons are nearby, and freezes. There's one right over there. A mean one. Bludgeon raises his head as Scales approaches. He turns his head fast towards Scales' spot. Fire gleams in the eyes of his skull-like visage. He looks to the other side intently. He stands methodically, a hand on his blade as he walks. The hand of the samurai touches the wall beside him lightly, his fingers scraping ever so lightly against it as he walks. He continues on to the next building. Suddenly, his weapon is out, and in mere astroseconds he administers three slashes to the wall next to him. The blade sinks back into his scabbard as the facade of the building just crumbles before him. There in the building, lays a mech, an arm to a few pistol wounds on his frame. "FOOL!" He proclaims, his words bold and loud. "Nobody hides so easily from a true warrior." A growl rumbles out of him as he steps forward into the building. The mech screams and holds up a single hand weakly to defend himself. Scales 's optics widen as she hears the scream. She's too far away to just jump the Decepticon, but maybe she can distract him! She dashes out of her hiding spot and onto a small pile of rubble. "Hey! Ugly!" Dust Devil doesn't realize what's going on. He's still just goofing off still. Bludgeon picks up the mech with one arm, and tenses as he hears the taunt. Bludgeon drags the mech out onto the street casually, then those eyes of fire light on Scales. "Hmmph." He spends a moment regarding the tapebot, then lets the injured mech drop from his grip, a bit of the energon on his hand. "Autobot." He says simply, "I have no need to suffer you. Begone, while you can...or bring me someone worth drawing my blade for." He stands there, at perfect posture, staring down the little dragon. Surprisingly perhaps, he makes no move to draw upon her. Scales glares, trying to look as big as she can with her wings held out as threateningly as possible . "Leave him alone," she says, not backing down while she tries not to panic. Be brave like a Dinobot! <> Scales says, "Hey, is anybody over by the factories right now?" <> Dust Devil says, "Gah Tracker stop chewing on my foot! err Yeah Scales, what's up?!" <> Scales says, "There's an ugly, skull-faced Decepticon here who's threatenin' somebody's who's wounded." <> Dust Devil says, "Okay send me yer location and I'm on my way! **BARK!** Okay okay we're on our way! Really?!" Bludgeon just stares at Scales for a moment longer. Skeptical of the entire situation, yet unwilling to draw on the tape, he chooses another option. "Hmph. No." Bludgeon grabs the mech by his good arm, and draws him up over his shoulder. "You punch above your weight class...but you've nothing to back it up. It is meaningless to drag this on further." Bludgeon adjusts the groaning neutral, then starts to head back to the Decepticon lines, where surely a fell fate will await the mech. <> Scales says, "Right over here! *gives coordinates* And, um.. hurry? This might stink." Scales takes a deep breath. Okay, she probably can't hurt him much, but maybe she can knock the mech loose. With that thought, she launches herself into the air, wings wide, at her best speed. >> Scales misses Bludgeon with Pounce. << Dust Devil is coming at a full run using the buildings as a means to get past all the alleys and streets. Luckily his speed and size let him use the shortcut effectively and help get him to Scales quickly. The robotic canine runs alongside Dust Devil also ready to play sic'em. Bludgeon is no fool. He provokes the Autobot, though he had no intention of fighting Scales. What sort of fight would that be? She leaps forward, all claws and speed. He turns in his stride, pulling the mech out of the line of fire, as he sidesteps the dragon. He growls louder, "You test me! Beyond all comprehension, you vex my resolve. Be gone from this place. Your final warning." Smoke pours out of Bludgeon's frame, as he generates a thick cloud to obscure himself, and deter any further involvement. >> Bludgeon succeeds with its generic combat roll on Scales. << Scales rolls through the smoke, coughing. She goes low, flattening herself to the ground in case the 'Con follows it up with an attack, and tries to get her bearings. Banshee is, unknown to the Autobots, and possibly even Bludgeon himself, Bludgeon's backup. She sits on a short, roughly-prepared airstrip, being attended to with her gumbies. Currently her engine sits idle, though Sprocket is relaxing nearby with a start-cart plugged into her engine cowling, just behind the radiator outlet. Magnus is nearby, running inventory on Banshee's bombs, rockets, and cannon shells... those she's not carrying, anyway. Speaking of ammuniton, Hannah, her third (and final) gumby is currently loading in saddle-magazines for her tailgun, stacking them where they would be in easy reach of a gunner, should he be more than a hologram and set of servo-arms. Gentle german opera rolls out of an antique radio sat on her wing. Quiet idyl in the middle of the active warzone... and a stark contrast from the scene just a short flight away. Banshee's pilot hologram rezolves into being, shortly followed by the gunner. "I suppose ve should check in mit Herr Bludgeon." she says. "Put me through to him, ja?" Dust Devil is attempting to come to the rescue. He sees the con that is picking on the poor dragon. So death from above! Or at least Mild inconveniance from above! Dust Devil drops down in an attempt to knock Bludgeon away from Scales. He doesn't have a problem with blinding smoke either. Besides him, Tracker leaps down, teeth bared to snag himself a piece of Bludgeon. "Pick on someone yer own size...which considerin who is here, means GO AWAY!" >> Dust Devil misses Bludgeon with Bash. << >> Tracker strikes Bludgeon with Bite. << Bludgeon snarls as another Autobot joins the fray. "Whelp!" he cries out, as Dust Devil whiffs, while Bludgeon slinks into the smoke. His companion, however, bites down on Bludgeon's free arm. He brushes Tracker aside, sending the canine creature away. "And your reckless assault could have killed the neutral I hold!" The smoke about him dissipates, and as he is cloaked in the whisps of what remains, he drops the neutral /again/, then methodically draws out three inches on his blade. "Brave Autobot..." He sneers, "Dying to be a hero, no matter what it takes. Allow me to assist you on that path!" Bludgeon brings up his leg to bury his foot against Dust Devil's face. >> Bludgeon misses Dust Devil with Roundhouse. << Tracker snarls as he's shaken off. Dust Devil lands with an oomph as he misses Bludgeon but he sees the foot coming down on him and quickly rolls out of the way. "I'm pretty sure if you take the neutral home he won't be in much better shape. And as fer dyin, I'm too busy havin fun ta be dyin today." As he rolls to his back he pulls a pistol out and fires on bludgeon while Tracker leaps to grab onto Bludgeon's back. Attempting to protect Scales and the neutral while keeping him distracted. >> Tracker strikes Bludgeon with Claw. << >> Dust Devil misses Bludgeon with Pistol . << Scales blinks as the smoke clears, and immediately bounds over to the fallen mech. She places a paw on him, protectively, and growls before huffing up her best flame and trying to give the evil ghost samurai a hotfoot. >> Scales strikes Bludgeon with Fire Breath . << Bludgeon unsheathes his blade, and uses the scabbard to bat aside Dust Devil's pistol, sending the shot just over Bludgeon's shoulder. Tracker again leaps onto him as Scales blows fire onto his foot. The attacks rake and heat Bludgeon, eliciting another growl. He grabs at Tracker, his free hand reaching for just behind the creature's head. "Either fight or debate semantics, there is no time to do both." He locks his hand against Tracker, "And as for your creature..." Bludgeon hurls himself forward and down, attempting to throw Tracker off of him into the wall. >> Bludgeon misses Tracker with Bash. << As Tracker is grabbed and thrown, Dust Devil suddenly runs to help stop Tracker from hitting the wall. A glare of Dust Devil's face is aimed at Bludgeon. "Really, No cruelty ta Robocritters!" He raises an arm to fire on Bludgeon. Tracker takes a moment to get his bearings and shake off the throw's destabilization of his gyros. >> Dust Devil strikes Bludgeon with Plasma-Turrets . << Even after burning Bludgeon, he's not moving away from the injured mech. After a moment of indecision, Scales decides to take advantage of the fact that she's apparently not going to get attacked right now and try to grip and drag the wounded out of easy grab range. GAME: Scales FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Average difficulty. Bludgeon raises his arm to suffer the shots, plasma burning small holes into Bludgeon's arm. Scales is beneath notice for the moment. "Do not commit to war what do cannot expect to lose, Autobot, whether it be your comrades, your tools" He raises up his free hand, and fire burns within his palm. He draws his blade along it, then throws the electric fireball Dust Devil's way, "Or your very life!" Fire and electricity crackle as the flame roars towards Dust Devil. >> Bludgeon misses Dust Devil with Laser . << Dust Devil's forcefield catches the attack while Dust Devil moves out of the way. He turns, dropping the field to fire apon Bludgeon. A nod is given in Tracker's direction and the canine runs to Scale's side to see what he can do to to help the dragonbot. "Yer the one huntin mechs fer sport." >> Dust Devil strikes Bludgeon with Electro-Blaster . << Tracker wuffs at Scales and gently grabs an arm of the mech waiting for Scales to help. Banshee frowns as she listens to the radio, and the distant rattle of battle. It doesn't sound like it's going entirely according to plan for Bludgeon. And, well, bailing out those higher-ranking than you is always good, right? "Schnell! Bring das Radio hier raus!" She shouts at her gumbies as they hop clear, Hannah snagging the radio off her wing as she does so. At the front, Sprocket's holographic rider points to the sky and makes a twirling motion with his finger. "KLARER PROPELLER! Und ... KONTAKT!" Coughing black smoke (even with the help of the start-cart), Banshee's engine sputters and snarls into life. The lead to the cart is yanked free and Sprocket hightails it clear. Almost before he's done so, the Stukacon is thundering down the runway, even before her holograms have fully strapped themselves in and pulled the canopy closed. She banks towards the combat zone, the light flashing off her yellow wingtips. A clear sign that someone's on their way to make this fight considerably less fair... Scales wraps her tail firmly around the opposite shoulder of the injured mech from the arm Tracker's got, and grabs with her front paws, too, while trying to avoid aggravating that wounds further down the arm. She tugs as hard as she can, now that she has a proper grip. Knightmare has been simply flying near Valvolux, scouting out the damage and locations of the various forces in and around the city when she first catches sight of minor conflict occurring and alters her course to drift closer. But as she gets closer and sees what looks like a lopsided battle she draws even closer.. and at the sight of Bludgeon a almost purr of delight could be heard if you were close enough. A brief burst of speed and she flips and turns in the air as she transforms to her robot form and falls, landing in the middle of the fight, mace sparking with energy and massive shield deploying on her arm and scans the fight before raising her mace and pointing it at Bludgeon, "You. Come here." Bludgeon snarls to Dust Devil, "You do /NOT/ know what it is I do. And your insult is a grave one. A deadly one." He raises up his blade over his head, the tip of it cracklin with electric energy. Knightmare lands in the middle of the fray, dust settling around her, and yes the sight intrigued Bludgeon. He is given pause by the appearance, "The Dominicon Leader...this will do." His eyes glance to Dust Devil, and then settle on Knightmare. "Now...I become stronger." He murmurs to himself before he lunges forwards to Knightmare, giving her exactly what she wanted. >> Bludgeon strikes Knightmare with Fracture. << Tracker is ready to stand guard over Scales and her patient once they get him safely under cover. His tail wags a little offering encouragement to the winged dinobot. Dust Devil is taken by surprise when the fight is well....interrupted. Okay maybe he should be happy since it seems like the fight wasn't exactly going to go his way in the end. A smile appears on his face. And he backs up. "Well looks like yer date is here..." Banshee loops around, catching sight of Dust Devil between two buildings. She snap-rolls to one side and loops around to begin her attack run, the buzz of her engine suddenly piercing the battleground sky. A flash of green and yellow as she lines up on her targets.<> she says, smugly. Then she puts her nose down hard, strafing over Dusty, Scales, Tracker, and anything else in their general vicinity with her wing-mounted 21st-century Mauser cannons. >> Banshee attacks Scales, Tracker, and Dust Devil with BK-27, striking Dust Devil. << Scales hears the prop plane coming in and gives an extra strong tug just in time for her, Tracker, and the wounded mech to get under some kind of cover. She digs through her (very limited) subspace storage and pulls out a wrap to stop the bleeding on the mech. "You can stay here and watch him, right?" she asks Tracker as she gets the wounded guy temporarily patched enough he won't just die while everybody is fighting around him. Knightmare sets herself as Bludgeon comes after her, the two massive Cybertronians dwarfing most of the other participants. She makes no move to shield herself, Bludgeons attack landing easily.. and ripping a good chunk from Knightmare's side. She laughs again as the Dominicon leader steps to the side, letting the sword cause a bit more damage as it slides from her side, "You are not weak at least... must not be one of Starscream's." And edge of her massive shield is suddenly slicing through the air as she aims a bash at the other Con's head. >> Knightmare strikes Bludgeon with Shield Bash. << "I am /NOTHING/ like Starscream." His words are a snarl, and his eyes flash brighter. He gets battered back by the bash to the noggin, and spins with it as he reels. "I am many things, Dominicon..." He touches his head, noticing the crack that oozed oil down his frame. His optics rebooted, and he turns his head towards her again even as Banshee's spraying fire covered the street only yards away. "And I will be more, once I am tested against you." He clears the distance towards Knightmare, and raises his blade again, moving to slash at her as he passes by her...and exploiting the previous damage he had already done. >> Bludgeon strikes Knightmare with Slash. << Tracker is guarding but suddenly he flinches and whines. Staring out at the battle where dust has been stuck. However the canine doesn't run out, but continues to stay by Scales and the neutral. Dust Devil is hit and holds a hand over the wound caused by Banshee. Turning around to see where she's at, he fires off a few in return. "Who said you were invited?" He tosses a small orb in a sling and spinning it, sends it at the Decepticon. Banshee did hit well as he continues to hold his wound. >> Dust Devil misses Banshee with Ballistic . << Banshee pulls a neat little teardrop loop, the sudden upward motion sending Dusty's shots low under her wing. As she climbs, her tailgun swings around and opens up on Dust Devil. << I did!>> She replies. << Zis is Decepticon territory, Herr Dust Devil, unt you are trespassing!>> The loop continues, the Decepticon's holographic pilot reaching down and flicking switches to bring some systems online ready for the inevitable dive that's sure to be coming soon... >> Banshee strikes Dust Devil with Tail Gun . << Now that the mech is stable, Scales goes to help Dust Devil. She got him into this, after all. The little dragon runs up a wall, springing across to bounce off an opposite building, and again, until she gets enough height to have a chance at the flying Decepticon buzzing around. She watches the loop, springing outwards in hopes of intercepting Banshee as the plane comes down. >> Scales strikes Banshee with Pounce. << Knightmare can't help but shift a bit, the swordstrike landing near but not quite on the previous hit and causing her to take a few steps back.. though she angles away from the others in the air as she glances at the hit before looking back at Bludgeon and lifting her mace in a salute to him, "Good. Then this will be more of a battle then that weakling Megatron gave me. And no need for me to hold back against a fellow warrior." She moves closer and spins at the same time, her shield leading the way but tilting up at the last second as her mace follows behind it quickly, pulsing with charged energy. >> Knightmare strikes Bludgeon with Smash. << He raises up his sword, meeting Knightmare's mace, though the parry is only partial. The attack puts a dent into his helm and faceplate, and those eyes beneath gleam in enjoyment. "Oh yes my only regret for this day is that I had not dueled you ever before." He presses his katana against the mace as he speaks, "And your regret...is that you held back." He scrapes the katana forward against the energy-laden mace, the blade crackling with a similar intensity now. "And that is a dangerous flaw to have against me!" He looks his sword around, trying to slide around the mace and shield, to drive his blade deep into Knightmare's form, electricity arcing out several feet away from the pair. >> Bludgeon strikes Knightmare with Energo-Sword. << Dust Devil glares as he's fired apon by Banshee again, he then sees Scales pounce so he can't just fire. Pulling his hands in he switches to a strange open ended box that releases a compressed air attack to hopefully disrupt her flight plan. >> Dust Devil misses Banshee with Air Blast . << Banshee is, alas, entirely predictable at the top of her arc; it's a relatively simple calculation to plot an intercept. The hard part, of course, is following that plot, but Scales manages it, latching neatly onto the Stukacon, between her spatted undercarriage. Between her and the Stukacon's actual fuselage there's a big, gunmetal 250kg bomb... probably not the best place to start grabbing and tearing, considering it's likely to catch her in the blast too. But there's plenty of other places nearby to begin doing damage... Banshee's pilot hologram looks at Scales through the little window in the floor, looking surprised, then angry. "No matter." she mutters. "Zer G-force should pull you off..." She turns her attention from Scales back to Dust Devil, the sirens on her wings cranking up into life. The air cannon's blast buffets her... but it seems, for now at least, that she's got things under control as the dive continues. Her altimeter spins like a scene from a disaster movie, the wailing of her wing sirens gettign louder and louder. As the dive continues, more notes are added - subharmonies that have her own bolts and rivets singing in their sockets, never mind those of poor Scales and Dust devil. The sound gets worse, and worse... Until she pulls up *hard*, skimming over his head almost suicidally low, just after the moment that the noise reaches its peak. She's hoping to shake Scales loose at the same time... but if she doesn't... well, that's the /next/ problem to deal with. >> Banshee strikes Dust Devil with Jericho Trompette . << Scales grips onto Banshee like a shiny metal burr, claws digging into her paint. She's not here to rip, though. No, it's her tail that you have to watch for. Now that she's here, the tip of the tiny dragon's tail sparks, and Scales slams it down, aiming to strike the big plane's engines before she has to let go. >> Scales strikes Banshee with Tail Shock. << >> Banshee temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Knightmare chuckles, "You are correct." And instead of dodging, she steps into the attack.. letting it slice directly through her torso but instead of letting it go she reaches up and grabs the sword to try and keep Bludgeon nice and close. "Let me correct that error then." Her mace rises up... and if someone thought the energy in it was coursing strong before... now you can hear the crackle of energy, as well as the whine of the servos in her arm as she brings it smashing down towards the Decepticon. >> Knightmare strikes Bludgeon with Heavy Mace. << Bludgeon is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Bludgeon is masterful at his work. The Butcher of Altihex catches the mace in the shoulder and arm, and the power is enough to cause his optics to flicker out. His legs start to give way, trembling, as Knightmare gives Bludgeon a crown. And then his optics shoot back on. "Never!" He struggles to stand, his leg servos trembling as he starts to rise up. "I...AM......ABOVE...TH...." He staggers forwards, and plants his blade into the ground, using both hands to hold onto it. Only then do his optics finally give out. Dust Devil is struck again by Banshee. Okay this is Really really hurting. He staggers and goes to a knee. Tracker unfortunately doesn't deal with Dusty being stuck again very well. He goes chasing after Banshee, working his way up the local debris. Snarling, the canine's weaponry unfolds and he fires at Banshee. >> Tracker strikes Banshee with Laser . << Banshee snarls as her controls lock up just after she's completed the pull-out of her dive. Locked in the straight-and-level, she's got two problems now. First, she's a sitting duck. Second, there's a building in front of her. She struggles to free her controls, her pilot hologram fighting with the stick. Tracker's laser strike frees up her controls and she banks hard away... but all that succeeds in doing is making the crash more spectacular. Her wingtip clips the building, hard, igniting two R4M rockets and sending them sailing off into the ether. It also puts Banshee into a flat spin which she -almost- recovers from, only to pancake "gently" into a small warehouse. There's the sound of a transformation cog and Banshee steps out of the building, brandishing her lugers angrily. "Wo ist dieser Hund? Dieser gottverdammte Hund? Hier Welpe Welpe Welpe... werde aus dir einen COAT machen... autsch..." Subtitles: Where is that dog? That god-damn dog? Here puppy puppy puppy... gonna make a COAT out of you... ouch... With the classic sound of a transformation cog, Banshee's wings crank up in the middle and rotate onto her back as she rises, her engine cowling parting as her face folds out of the sump. She stands smoothly, looking around. Scales tumbles a bit in the air, but she's an agile glider and she keeps from crashing so long as she has room to keep moving. And there's plenty of room for a little 'bot like her out here. She's not sure where to go first, but then Banshee comes out growling and threatening, so the little dragon goes to put herself between the German 'Con and Tracker. "Leave him alone!" Scales breathes out some fire to warn the bigger femme off. >> Scales misses Banshee with Fire . << Knightmare watches Bludgeon's final response as his optics fade finally and waits a few moments to watch him settle then reaches forward and tilts him back just a bit so he's balanced enough not to just fall over before she steps away, his sword clasped in her free hand as retracts her shield. The hand with her mace raises and crosses her chest in another salute to Bludgeon before she half-turns towards the continuing fights, optics flashing brighter, "Anyone who chooses to attack him now, I will rip your spark from your body for dishonoring a worthy adversary." Then her optics shift to Banshee, smirking a bit at the damage to her from the three 'lightweights' and raises Bludgeon's sword to point it at her, and glancing over the others and taking their damange in before she looks back at Banshee, "Leave. Now." The Threat is quite clearly there as she stands there, damaged but very ready to keep this battle going if necessary, even against these odds. Tracker is bounding over to Dust Devil and nosing him to get up and out of the way. He helps Dust Devil to his feet by being supportive. Dust Devil winces and then looks back at Banshee. "Uh oh...Tracker what did I tell ya about upsettin ancient human warplanes." He is taken by surprise when it looks like Knightmare is ending the battle before it gets worse for him. Banshee cusses as the fire from Scales washes across her body, shielding herself behind her wings a moment, pulling one of the BK-27 cannons from her wing and levelling it at her. A much bigger gun than the pistols she had planned to use on Tracker. But, it's then that she hears Knightmare's ultimatum, looking over at the Dominicon leader. She doesn't, however, lower her gun. "Ah, Frau Verr?ter." She says, her tone light, almost conversational. "I am... open to zer idea of leaving. But... I would be remiss in not assisting ein superior officer... obligations, you know how it is. Zo. Couter-offer. Allow me and mein crew to recover Bludgeon for repair, or I kill zer little dragon... zen, of course, you probably kill me but, vell, she's still dead too." Scales blinks at the large barrel pointed at her. There's a little voice in her head that wonders if Banshee even realizes that she might miss. Maybe not. "Ah.. I just wanted to evac wounded. 'S what you do." Knightmare looks at Scales for a moment before returning it to Banshee, a arm raising up and firing a Null Ray blast into the ground near her, and away from Scales, "This is not a negotiation. She is not one of my own, threatening her does not sway me at all. But destroying you, when you choose not to leave? That would please me." A hand flicks towards Bludgeon, "He will not be harmed. After the Autobots leave, you may retrieve him. Now go." Dust Devil starts to back up. He looks at Scales, "We need ta get outta here....cause I really don't wanna be shot again. Let's grab yer friend and head back" Banshee gives an apologetic shrug. "Mein honour prevents me leaving him on zer field ven zer foe is present." She flinches at the null ray blast, but doesn't back down. "Too many times, clemency has been promised fraudulently by both sides. Murder me for zat if you vish, Frau Verr?ter. I vill die knowing zat everything you say about honour is a lie." Scales backs away from the gun pointed at her. It looks a bit awkward, but she really doesn't want to turn around until she knows if Banshee is going to pull the trigger. Banshee glances to scales as she backs away. "HALTEN-SIE!" GAME: Scales FAILS a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Scales dashes to the side and runs for cover. Knightmare tiltes her head to the side, "Murder? You have engaged your enemies in battle.. and now cry murder if you are struck down during it? Fine.. I do not wish to dishonor the fight he gave me. Lower your weapon and let them go, then you may retrieve him." She ponders.. then waves to the Autobots, "Go. Leave so she can retrieve her companion, as you would do so in her situation." She raises the sword though and looks at Banshee, "This I keep as a trophy of a good fight. Tell him he can come try to take it back when he is repaired. Banshee nods "Ja I choose zer vord murder. I do not threaten you - at all. As you say, you don't care about zer autobots..." As she speaks, Scales makes her escape. Banshee hesitates... and then raises the gun to aim away from the autobot. "And you would strike me down in a single shot, without any fear of sufficient response, while my weapon was aimed at someone you did not care about. Under rational definition does zat fit zer vord 'battle'. Now do you see why I say murder? Ein moment, bitte, while you sink on zat." She places the gun back in its rack. She turns away from Knightmare. "Mannschaft. Komm zu mir, beladen mit schwerem Medevac. Keine Waffen. Wenn ich eine Waffe auf Frau Verr?terin sehe, werde ich ... nein, ich werde sie einfach schie?en lassen!" Subtitles: Team. Come to my location, loaded for heavy medevac. No weapons. If I see one gun aimed at Frau Traitor, I'll... no, I'll just let her shoot you. She inclines her head to Knightmare. "Zis vill, of course, also make me more likely to trust such offers from you in zer future. Too many times, I haff heard, from both Decepticon unt Autobot commanders, 'Ve vill let you retrieve your vounded after ve haff gone' and ve arrive to find only zer dead. Zer vounedd either executed or taken prisoner. Or... of course, ve haff done zer same. Not... under mein orders. But, before zer... before Earth, as a Seeker, I took part in such actions. No honour to it." GAME: Scales PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Scales puzzles over Banshee' German, having picked up a share of it after years of helping middle schoolers with homework. It's reassuring enough that she creeps out of her cover to go to the wounded local that Bludgeon had been after in the first place. She looks to Dust Devil. "You good to go?" she asks him. Knightmare keeps her Nullray pointed for a moment longer then lowers it, "My word is true. Even my daughters know not to break it." Her stance shifts a bit as she waits, arms lowered a bit into a less-threatening position but still ready to deploy mace or ray. Dust Devil nods to scales and is going to head back before anyone else takes potshots at him. Banshee shrugs a little as she listens to Knightmare. "Zis var has eroded mein trust in almost everyvun." She says, simply. "Even zose who haff reputation for honestly." She inclines her head slightly. Behind her, over the hill, rolls a Hanomag-type half-track, carrying a pair of 20mm cannons. Cannons which are quite clearly aimed away from Knightmare. Behind it rolls a Kettenrad half-tracked motorcycle, towing a long (but empty) train of ammunition trucks. They roll up to Bludgeon, the hanomag splitting into two and transforming into a pair of small Decepticons, who load the wounded officer onto the Kettenrad's ammo train, carefully strapping him down and deploying outriggers to make sure the train doesn't trip over. They don't point their weapons at Knightmare. They don't even dare look at her. Scales makes sure Dust Devil and the local and Tracker ALL get back to camp, and she promptly shoves Dusty over where he can get repairs. Because man, he needs 'em. >> You begin repairs on Dust Devil. << Knightmare mutters darkly to herself as she turns to walk away, "Damn the Spark.. She'd make a decent Dominicon.. if I didn't kill her first for being too damn fiesty." Her weapons slide back into hiding, her mace and shield collapsing down into storage and Bludgeon's sword now linked to her back. >> Scales finishes the repairs on Dust Devil. << Scales makes sure the wounded mech also gets care. And then she goes to power down for a nap and recover. Banshee doesn't hear Knightmare's muttering as she marshalls her gumbies, the combiner pair re-combining to become a hanomag again. It leads the kettenrad away... it's odd. He's smaller than the combiner pair... but evidently much stronger. He rolls away, not really caring about Bludgeon's weigh much. Log session ending at 01:08:29 on Saturday, 14 July 2018.